Complicated
by Ollieboii
Summary: Akuroku. Warning yaoi. Rating will change in future. Promise of lemons. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

Akuroku Complicated

by ~Ollieboii

AkuRoku- It's Complicated ch1

I'm sorry if it's terrible it's my first one – Ollieboii

"Sora!" The blonde boy named Roxas yelled, while banging on his twin brother Sora's door. "Get up already Sora!"

Suddenly the door flew open and Sora's boyfriend, Riku, burst out.

"Oh, g-good morning Riku. I didn't realize you were here" Roxas stammered.

"Shh, Sora's still asleep" Riku whispered sternly.

"Oh, sorry when wakes up tell him I'm out."

"Ok, will do"

Riku retired back into Sora's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Roxas let out an irritated sigh, before making his way downstairs and grabbing his jacket then heading outside.

'Stupid Riku, I barely see Sora because of that jerk'

/you never paid any attention to him anyway, you were too caught up in that stupid book/

'Shut up! Damned inner voice'

/I can hear you. Wow for an A-grade student you're an idiot/

'Yeah! Well you're a-'

Roxas halted mid-thought at the feeling of water hitting his cheek. He looked up to the grey raincloud covered sky and let out yet another irritated sigh.

'Damn weather'

/Might want to find shelter, Blondie, looks like a storm/

'It does look like a storm doesn't it'

The rain began to pick up speed and in less than a minute was a full-on storm with thunder, lightning and extremely heavy rain; which effectively soaked Roxas.

'DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!'

/Wow you sure love that word/

Roxas decided to just ignore the tiny little annoying voice in the back of his head and focus on finding shelter. He spotted a small bookstore on the corner.

'That's new'

/Who cares just go! /

Roxas wasted no time getting to the bookstore, sprinting at full speed. When he got inside the bookstore he was out of breath, cold and soaked. Bursting through the door at 30 miles an hour attracted the attention of the only other person in the bookstore, the clerk behind the small counter next to the creaky wooden door Roxas had just come through. The boy looked older than Roxas but still had a childish appearance; he had blonde hair- although a lot darker than Roxas'- in the style of a messy mullet and huge blue-green eyes which appeared to glow in the dim lighting of the small store. The older boy looked up at the sound of the door opening and noticed Roxas standing there, hunched over with his hands on his knees for support, panting as if he had just run a marathon.

"Are you ok?" he asked rising from his seat behind the counter.

"Yeah just a bit wet" Roxas shivered then added "and cold."

"Oh," the boy replied, before shouting "Zexy!"

Almost immediately a boy with greyish-blue hair emerged from a door in the back of the store which -much like the front door- creaked when opened. His hair was down to his jaw line and completely covered his right eye leaving only one dark blue orb visible.

"What's wrong Demyx?" The slightly smaller boy asked.

/Still bigger than you Roxas/

There was that voice again.

The boy behind the counter –who Roxas now assumed to be Demyx- said nothing and just pointed at the soaking wet blonde standing on the other side of the small counter.

"Stay here I'll get you some towels and a blanket" The other boy said before disappearing back through the other door.

"Thanks" Roxas said looking back to Demyx.

"No prob, I'm Demyx by the way and the one getting the stuff is Zexion" He replied letting a relaxed smile form on his lips.

"I'm Roxas"

The other b- Zexion came back through with two red towels and a black fleece blanket.

"Here you go um…" he said giving them to Roxas.

"Roxas and don't worry Demyx told me your name" Roxas said tilting his head towards Demyx for effect "Thanks by the way"

"It's fine"

Roxas then dried himself of the best he could, then Zexion took the wet towels back through the door in the back. Roxas loosely wrapped the blanket around himself and walked over to take a look at the books.

Suddenly the door burst open startling Roxas, although it seemed to have no effect on Demyx, and a boy taller than even Demyx, although not by much, but he was about a head bigger than Roxas, came through.

"Bloody storm" said the boy. He had spiked hair which was bright red and didn't droop at all even though it was quite clearly soaking wet, his eyes were bright green and stood out immensely next to the few strands of red hair that had dropped in front of his face, and they seemed like two lone emeralds in a sea of rubies. He also two upside-down teardrop shape tattoos, one under each eye on his cheek bones.

/Ouch he must be a bigger idiot than you/

'Shut up'

"Who's this then?" The redhead asked gesturing towards Roxas.

"Oh that's Roxas, he's waiting here for the storm to die down" Demyx answered still smiling.

"Better get comfy then, weather forecast says this should last at least eight hours."

"WHAT?" Roxas screamed "EIGHT HOURS?"

"Yeah afraid so" The redhead sighed "Oh well, since you're gonna be stuck here for the rest of the day, probably the night too if it doesn't let up, I think we should get to know each other. I'm Axel."

Again I'm sorry if it's terrible ~Ollieboii


	2. Chapter 2

AkuRoku- It's Complicated ch2

~ Ollieboii

"*sigh* Why me?" Roxas moaned

"It won't be so bad Roxas" Axel said, while stepping forward and hugging Roxas, Making Roxas blush heavily.

"Yeah, we can watch a movie" Demyx said.

"Do you need a change of clothes Roxas? If so I'll probably be closest to your size." Zexion asked.

"Urr...Y-yeah, that would be great, Thanks." Roxas said while still blushing.

"Ok then, a party it is" Said Axel, as Zexion left to get Roxas some clothes.

A little while and some meaningless small talk later and Zexion came out and said;

"I left sweatpants and a top in the bathroom at the end of the hall".

"Uh… thanks" Roxas said, finally pulling out of Axels tight grasp.

Roxas walked through the shown door and went into the bathroom at the end of the hall; the bathroom was a pale blue colour and had an average size shower, a marble counter with a sink in the middle, a mirror that was also a medicine cabinet and the average toilet.

Looking in the mirror Roxas saw his hair was as drooped as ever.

'Damn, how come Axel's hair stays up?'

/it looked natural/

'Yeah it did'

/wow you're agreeing with me?/

'Yeah weird huh?'

Changing into the blue top and the grey sweatpants (which hung low on his hips but the long top covered it) Roxas opened a cupboard under the sink and fished out a blue towel which he used to dry his hair.

'There is way too much blue in this bathroom'

Walking back out Roxas noticed that the others had moved into the backroom which now that Roxas really had a chance to look at it looked quite nice.

It was a dark red carpet with dark wooden panels on the wall with a red sofa and red loveseat and a huge flatscreen TV which was currently playing opening trailers for a movie.

Turning around Axel noticed Roxas.

"Hey Roxas we're watching 'Quarantine' that ok?"

"Err…yeah I guess I've never really seen a horror movie",

"Well you'll be fine as long as you remember it's not real and besides Zexion's a scaredy-cat too so if you scream you won't be alone." Axel said giving Roxas a reassuring smile.

"Hey!" Zexion yelled "I'm not that bad am i?"

"Yeah" Demyx and Axel chuckled in unison.

"Don't be mean" Roxas defended.

"Well Roxas you're on the sofa with me since Demyx and Zexion are snuggling on the loveseat" Axel said making Demyx and Zexion blush bright red not that you could see though because the lights were off.

"Ok" Roxas said sitting down next to Axel eyes glued to the screen where the movie was finally starting.

30 minutes of horror saw Axel holding Roxas who had his face buried in Axel's chest.

Suddenly a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder occurred outside and Roxas whimpered;

"P…p-p-please t-turn it off A-Axel",

"Ok, ok it's going off" Axel leaned forward grabbed the remote and turned off the DVD and stroked Roxas' hair.

"I'm gonna take Zexy to bed" Demyx said "Night Axel, Night Roxas" Demyx then picked up the sleeping Zexion and carried him upstairs presumably to their shared bedroom.

"Um Axel where do I sleep?"

"Well either in the quest room or with me I have a big king size bed so no space issues."

"Can I sleep with you then I really don't think I can sleep on my own" Roxas said blushing.

"Sure" Axel said already heading up the stairs Roxas quickly followed not wanting to be alone in the now dark living room.

"In here" Axel said, opening a door.

Looking around the room Roxas saw a pretty simple room, nothing but the basics. The king size bed with pale red almost pink (yeah Axel has a feminine side, who knew? 0.o) covers, a large wardrobe, a desk, with books and a laptop on it, and a bedside table with a little lamp on it.

"You gonna be ok? You're kinda still shaking" Axel asked, suddenly only in a pair of lose grey boxers.

'Didn't even see him change'

/Why did you wanna?/

'Shut up! Grrr… Damned inner voice'

"Err… yeah I'll be fine" Roxas said.

Axel crawled into the left side of the bed, and Roxas followed into the other side. Axel then turned off the lamp, coating them in darkness.

"You sure you're not still scared?, your shaking doesn't seem to be stopping."

"I-I'm not scared I'm cold, it's freezing in here." Roxas replied.

"Really I never noticed" Axel said, "Well if you're cold then come here"

Roxas did as told and shuffled back a bit, suddenly finding a slender arm snake around his waist and yank him back against a warm chest.

Blushing bright red again Roxas was suddenly grateful for the darkness, even if he was still a little scared.

"Better now Roxas?"

"U-Ur…y-y-yeah, your pretty warm Axel"

"Yeah I guess so, Goodnight Roxie."

Roxas blushed even darker with the nickname before replying;

"G-Goodnight Axel."

Both then fell into slumber. Axel's with peaceful dreams, Roxas' with horrifying nightmares.

Please review. Reviews make the world go round.


End file.
